Mine Forever Part 1
by Elysian
Summary: Scott asks Shelby an important question.....


Mine Forever Part 1  
  
  
  
This story takes place the fall of everyone's senior year. Kat had graduated and is now going to college in New York. Scott and Shelby and Juliette and Auggie are still together.  
  
  
"The coast is clear," Shelby thinks to her self. Everyone sounds like they are sleeping heavily. Shelby quietly climbs out of bed and takes off her pajamas that were on over her clothes. She gropes around in the dark and comes up with her sneakers. She grabs her jacket and quietly sneaks out the door.  
  
The night is calm and the September air is cool, but not cold. Millions of starts dot the black, velvet sky. Shelby takes a deep breath of fresh air and smiles. Then she heads ff towards the docks.  
  
Scott is already waiting there for her. His face lights up as he sees she is coming. Neither one of them say anything and they just sit in each other's arms. The lake is beautiful at night. The moon reflecting on the water has a calming effect over the two.  
  
"Shelby, I have something to ask you," Scott breaks the silence.  
  
"Not now, Scott. Let's just enjoy the moment."  
  
Scott sighs and sits back. He'll just have to "enjoy the moment" for a few more minutes.  
  
"You seem jittery," Shelby turns around a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"  
  
Scott knows he is jittery. He knows it is time. Shelby and him are in love. Summer had been perfect for them both. They had become closer than ever.  
  
"Shelby, I have something important that I want to ask you."  
  
Shelby just looks at him expectantly.  
  
Scott takes a hold of her hand and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Shelby, you know how much I love you. I want you to marry me."  
  
Shelby pulls back in complete shock. Had she heard him right?  
  
"Marry you? Scott, we're only 17! Are you being serious?"  
  
"Shel," he says taking her hand again. "I've never been more serious in my life. We don't have to get married now. We have to wait until we're 18 anyway. But that's only a year away. I want you to promise to be mine forever."  
  
Shelby looks at Scott's face. She has never seen him more serious and she is overwhelmed with love. Tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" she cries.  
  
Scott breathes a sigh of relief and they kiss in the moonlight.  
  
As they break apart, Scott digs into his pocket for something.  
  
"I wanted to get you a ring, but there aren't any jewelry stores up here on the mountain," he gives a smile. "So, I got the next best thing."  
  
He takes Shelby's hand and reveals a yellow twist tie. Shelby lets out a small laugh as Scott ties the twist tie around her left ring finger.  
  
"It's beautiful," she says holding her hand out in front of her and examines it.  
  
"I love you, Shelby."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walks back to her dorm that night happier than she's ever been in her life.   
  
"I'm getting married!" she thinks excitedly to herself.  
  
*****  
  
The next day is a beautiful morning. The sun is shining. The birds are chirping. And Shelby is in a very good mood.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" she says happily and jumps out of bed ready to start the new day.  
  
Everyone just groans from their beds, not wanting to get up.  
  
Shelby gets ready for the day in record time and by the time she's done everyone else is up.  
  
"You guys sure are slow today," Shelby comments.  
  
"What's your big hurry?" Kat asks.  
  
"Nothing. Just making an observation."  
  
Juliette comes out of the bathroom all ready for the day.  
  
"You know, Jules. I have a headband that would look really cute with that outfit."  
  
Juliette gives Shelby a surprised look. "And you'd actually let me borrow it?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
  
"Because you never let me even near any of your stuff. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm feeling great today!" she enthuses and reaches for her headband to give to Juliette.  
  
"Um, Shelby?" Daisy asks looking at Shelby's hand. "Why are you wearing a twist tie on your finger?"  
  
Shelby looks at her finger, almost forgetting that it was there. "Oh, there was just something I didn't want to forget, that's all."  
  
"Um, ok," Daisy says not quite believing her and heads off to the bathroom.  
  
Shelby just smiles to her self. Today is going to be a great day, she promises herself.   



End file.
